1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of communication between facsimile apparatuses in accordance with their communication capabilities and a facsimile apparatus for realizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the trend of office automation, a large number of facsimile apparatuses have been used. Some facsimile apparatuses have a learning function and can perform high-speed communication by an abbreviated sequence between specific apparatuses regardless of a predetermined sequence.
In a system of this type, communication mode information such as MF, GII, and GIII of a facsimile apparatus at a destination side, i.e., a called terminal is input by an operator or determined by actually performing communication. The input or determined communication mode information is stored in a memory of a calling facsimile apparatus. When the same terminal is called again, a communication control sequence is set in accordance with the communication mode information read out from the memory. Then, communication control is performed between the calling and called terminals in accordance with the set communication control sequence.
However, in such a facsimile apparatus, after an optimum communication mode between calling and called terminals is determined and the determined communication mode information is stored in a memory, a determination sequence of communication mode information is not performed between the calling and called terminals from the next calling, and communication control is started simultaneously with the calling, in accordance with the communication mode information stored in the memory. Therefore, even if a communication mode of the called terminal is changed, for example, communication control is performed in accordance with the previous communication mode information stored in the memory. For this reason, even if a communication capability is changed to use a high-performance communication mode, communication control is undesirably performed in accordance with the previous communication mode information.